Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to signal transmission systems and methods, and, more particularly to systems and methods that can generate sounds according to received signals, and transmit the sounds via a radio transmitter.
Description of the Related Art
In the service industry, the best way to increase customer satisfaction is by directly providing appropriate and immediate services to customers. One accepted method to improve service at a restaurant it to deploy a radio system. Each waiter can have a handheld transceiver, also called a Walkie-Talkie, and the waiter can broadcast their voice to other waiters via the handheld transceiver when messages needed to be transmitted between the waiters. For example, when a hostess notices that a customer needs a specific service, the host can notify other waiters of the specific service via the handheld transceiver, so that a waiter can provide the specific service for the customer.
On the other hand, when a customer is in a restaurant, and the customer needs a specific service, such as ordering food, having their water refilled, or receiving the check, the customer always raises a hand to attract the waiter and communicate their requests. However, during busy times, it is not easy to find a waiter, the customer's requests cannot be handled in real-time, and this results in customer dissatisfaction. Currently, wireless service bells have been deployed in some restaurants. Customers can push a service bell set on the table when they need service. The service bell can wirelessly transmit signals to reception equipment set on a counter or it can be worn by a waiter, so that the customers' calls can be attended to by the waiter without delay.
As described, the wireless service bells need compatible reception equipment. The cost of related equipment will become an additional burden for restaurants. Additionally, the deployment of related equipment may cause damage to the original decoration of restaurants. In view of the considerations of cost and beauty, restaurant owners may be reluctant to implement such a service even if they agree the advantages of related services. Therefore, there exists an opportunity to significantly reduce the drawbacks of prior arts and improve customer satisfaction by integrating related services with a radio system, resulting in a solution that will be more readily adopted by restaurants.